Epílogo
by Queen Anne's Revenge
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió después? Final extendido de esta maravillosa saga. Para todos los que necesitábamos un poco más. Traducción oficial al español de "Epilogue", de Queen Anne's Revenge.


SAM

Ver a Grace corriendo hacia el bosque nunca fue tan fácil. Era la primera vez que tenía la certeza de que estaría bien y que volvería pronto. Recogí su ropa del suelo y la puse en el auto. Si ella confiaba en Cole, yo también debería. Pero no era tan simple.

Lo que sabía era que Cole había aislado el virus de la meningitis para inyectarlo directamente en las venas de Grace en su forma lobuna. Me era muy conflictivo imaginar ése proceso. Estaba tan preocupado. Para cuando volví a casa, Cole ya tenía lista la trampa para atrapar a Grace. Me enfermaba pensar que tenía que poner trampas para tener a mi novia de vuelta.

-Ringo! Qué bueno que estás aquí - dijo Cole sonriendo - Grace vendrá en cualquier instante-

Simplemente lo miré.

- No te enojes, tendré cuidado - dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Yo sabía que Cole estaba en realidad casi tan preocupado como yo por lo que tenía que hacerle a Grace con el virus de la meningitis. Creo que sólo quería animarme un poco para que no estuviera tan nervioso.

- Está bien, confío en ti - mentí. ¿Cómo podría confiarle la vida de Grace a cualquiera? De cualquier forma, creo que Cole era mi mejor opción. Él debería estar agradecido de que yo pensara así.

-Guarda las mentiras para cuando te cases - dijo Cole. Me sacó una sonrisa. Recordé que en una ocasión Ulrik dijo algo parecido. Dijo que todo hombre debería tener cuidado al casarse. También decía algo que vio en la televisión. El matrimonio tiene tres anillos, el de compromiso, el de matrimonio y el del sufrimiento y con éso nos tenía a todos riendo. A todos menos a Shelby. A veces me cuesta creer que está realmente muerta.

- Oye, Ringo, traje hamburguesas, ¿quieres? - preguntó Cole.

- Claro - contesté. Me dio una y comenzamos a comer en silencio. En un momento el teléfono sonó y Cole contestó rapidamente.

- Casa de Beck - dijo. Entonces sonrió. Cogí mi hamburguesa y me fui a mi cuarto.

COLE

- Ringo se acaba de ir - le dije a Isabel

- Sólo está tratando de darte privacía, no seas tarado - contestó ella. Me encantaba hablar con Isabel. Era la primer Barbie cínica que me gustaba de verdad. Era como el prototipo perfecto de todo lo que odiaba y con las que me acostaba generalmente. Aún así, confiaba tanto en ella como lo hacía con Jeremy o Victor. Eso era bastante increíble considerando el poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos.

- No puedo evitarlo - dije con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Cuando vendrás, Cole? -

- Cuando estemos listos, Barbie -

- Sabes que odio ese apodo, intento fallido de Ken - dijo Isabel. Yo me reí - Y no cambies el tema o no lo voy a volver a retomar -

- Éso sería catastrófico en otro contexto que tengo en mente... -

- Ya, voy a colgar -

- No, espera! Es que... No sé exactamente qué va a pasar aquí. Todavía debo curar a Grace. Es mi última tarea antes de decirle adiós a este mundo -

- Cole... -

- Me refiero a Mercy Falls. Estoy seguro de que este será un verano genial. Sam y Grace van a estar a cargo y ya voy a poder ir a verte -

- Más te vale. Todo parece indicar que mudarnos a California le está afectando a mi papá más de lo que pensé. No tiene nada que matar aquí - Imaginé a ese bastardo como un adicto sin drogas.

- Aún así es mejor que ir a rehabilitación, ¿verdad? -

- Así es. La universidad me está matando, Cole. Odio la escuela. Es más difícil ser popular aquí. No es suficiente con ser tan bonita como yo. A la gente le importa más sus tareas.

- Tienes que terminar la universidad. ¿Cómo sobreviviríamos? Yo soy una super estrella retirada, entonces, mi novia tendrá que ver como mantenernos -

- No tienes tanta suerte - murmuró Isabel furiosamente pero casi podía escucharla sonreír. Nunca antes la había llamado "novia". Era más como algo de mutuo acuerdo. Antes de que me fuera pasamos tiempo de calidad en su habitación. Todavía no hemos dado el siguiente paso pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo. Quizás ocurra este verano. Estoy seguro de que ésa es la razón por la que ultimamente insiste más de lo acostumbrado para que vaya a visitarla.

De pronto, escuché las campanas afuera. Era la trampa! Era Grace!

- Tengo que irme amor, creo que es Grace -

- Ten mucho cuidado con ella o si no yo... yo... -

- Buenas noches para ti también -

- Llámame en cuanto algo suceda. Lo que sea - pidió. Claro que lo hará. Si lo recuerdo. Digo... claro.

- Claro que sí - colgué y agarré la inyección con el sedante para que Grace durmiera. Sam ya estaba prendiendo las luces del patio de atrás.

- Es ella - dijo en un suspiro.

- Así es. Lo bueno que no se puede mover, mira ésos dientes! Háblale Ringo, eso la distraerá un momento - Sam me obedeció y la miró a los ojos. Creo que le estaba mandando algunas imágenes mentales mientras le hablaba. Aproveché para asegurar su hocico e inyectarle el sedante rapidamente. Grace pronto dejó de moverse y cayó en los brazos de Ringo. Qué romántico.

SAM

Oh Díos mío. Abracé a Grace con mucho cuidado y la llevé al sótano en el que Cole había construido su laboratorio. La puse sobre la camilla y esperé a que Cole preparara la inyección con el virus. Comenzó a rasurar el área de su cuello e inyectó el virus en la yugular. Grace ni siquiera se movió, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezara a subir. Cole le amarró las patas en caso de que despertara alterada para que no se lastimara.

GRACE

Mis recuerdos estaban al revés. Aún así, recordaba cada olor. También podía sentir ésa sustancia nueva en mi interior y sabía que era mortal para mí... para mi lobo interno. Al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba segura porque recordaba el olor de este lugar. Pero todo esto me asustaba porque no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Quería despertar y no podía. Quería moverme un poco tan si quiera, pero aparentemente eso tampoco era una opción. Pronto, mis pensamientos empezaron a desvanecerse porque mi lobo interior estaba muriendo.

SAM

Aseguré la puerta del sótano e inmediatamente me preocupé más. Aún así, sabía que no era seguro para mí quedarme allí. Si Grace me mordía me transformaría nuevamente y Cole ya me había curado. Todo parecía indicar que el virus aislado sin la sangre de nadie más era uno de los derivados de la cura. Cole aún estaba trabajando en ella pero ya había hecho algunos prototipos. Creo que quería probarlos en él primero. Yo estaba recostado sobre mi cama y mirando al pasillo que daba al sótano. No podía dormir. Menos cuando sabía que Grace estaba luchando contra la muerte misma.

GRACE

Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos y me estiré. Aún así no me pude mover mucho. ¿Estaba amarrada? Esto es absurdo, algunas cosas van a cambiar en este lugar. Me sentía tan cansada... y desnuda.

- Sam! - grité - Sam! -

Pronto escuché que alguien venía hacia acá corriendo y abría la puerta.

- Oh Dios, Grace! Se me olvidó traerte ropa - Corrió a desamarrarme para que pudiera sentarme en la camilla y me abrazó - Estás viva - dijo nuevamente. Lo abracé y me sentí como en casa.

- Te dije que funcionaría - le dije a su oído.

- Ver para creer - dijo Sam.

- Sam... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Tengo frío... y creo que necesito una ducha... o un baño de burbujas -

- Claro que sí Grace, lo que quieras. Te voy a traer ropa - Volvió con una de sus camisas largas y ropa interior mía. La camisa me quedaba como un vestido corto. Lo abracé nuevamente y me llevó a la habitación en sus brazos como si estuviéramos recién casados.

COLE

Estaba tan aliviado de que Grace hubiera sobrevivido que quería recompensarme a mí mismo con un merecido sueño, pero sabía que ése par necesitaba privacía. Así que abrí la puerta y en cuanto sentí la brisa, me transformé.

SAM

Escuché salir a Cole así que fui a cerrar la puerta. Cuando volví a la habitación escuché el agua de la regadera así que volví a la cocina a recoger un poco. Algo en el ambiente se sentía irreal. Pronto escuché a Grace llamarme. Cuando entré, Grace estaba recostada en la cama solamente cubierta con una toalla. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y mientras la acariciaba, comencé a besarle el cuello. Ella me abrazó con ternura y gimió suavemente. Era tan sensual. Me quitó la camisa y me besó nuevamente. Esta vez no le pregunté si quería detenerse. La deseaba tanto que me dolía.

COLE

Este era el momento de la verdad. Exactamente una semana después estaba en el aeropuerto de Minessota esperando mi vuelo a California. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Recordando lo que Isabel vivió, aguantanto el dolor y el vacío, sacaba la vulnerabilidad en mí y odiaba éso. Nunca en mi vida había estado realmente nervioso. Aún así, era excelente para ocultarlo. Y para mentirme a mí mismo, claro. Si se creía que era imposible para mí salir de este hoyo negro que era mi alma, probaría su error. Me probaría a mi mismo que estaba equivocado.

- Dile a Isabel que la extrañamos - dijo Grace. Ella y Sam parecían una pareja casada. Una pareja casada británica y aburrida. Pero me agradaban igualmente.

- Claro que lo haré. Siempre y cuando no lo olvide. Me distraigo fácilmente - sonreí y Sam también.

Pronto se escuchó una voz por todo el aeropuerto de que mi avión estaba a punto de... volar. California me espera junto con la Barbie más sensual y mal geniosa que he conocido en mi vida. Abracé a Grace y Sam.

- Usen protección, niños - Les aconsejé. Sam se sonrojó, no puedo creerlo! Grace sonrió y abrazó a Sam de la cintura.

Me dí media vuelta. No podía esperar.

ISABEL

Esperar a Cole me estaba poniendo ansiosa. ¿Donde estaba? Lo estaba esperando desde hace casi media hora y él todavía no llegaba. Aún no sabía exactamente como íbamos a comportarnos. Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba y que esta vez su negativa no estaba en el plan. Cole St. Clair, vas a ser mío.

De pronto, lo vi con sus maletas caminando hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa. Se veía como si hubiera ganado un billón de dólares. Así de feliz. Me quedé ahí parada con mis brazos cruzados esperando alguna otra reacción de su parte. No es que no supiera que hacer. No es que estuviera nerviosa.

Él dejó sus cosas en el suelo, me tomó de la cintura y me besó con tanta delicadeza que pensé que me iba a morir. Acarició mi cintura y besó mis labios como si yo fuera una rosa de cristal que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - susurró.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - pregunté de vuelta y él se rió.

- Tuve que caminar casi un kilómetro. Éste aeropuerto es inmenso - me abrazó un poco más fuerte - Hueles bien -

- No uses tus habilidades lobunas en mí - Me quejé pero estaba feliz de que hubiera notado este carísimo perfume nuevo. Me besó nuevamente.

Llegamos pronto a mi casa. Como yo vivía en la casa de la alberca, era como mi propio departamento dentro de la propiedad de mi casa, entonces no sería complicado esconder a Cole. Incluso tenía su propia cocina así que no nos moriríamos de hambre ni nada. En cuanto vio mi cama rosa se acostó en ella.

- Báñate primero Cole! - me quejé - voy a traer comida - Él se río y se fue a buscar el baño. Para cuando llegué, lo escuché quejarse desde el baño. Eran como gemidos de sufrimiento o algo así. Oh Dios mío, no podía transformarse en mi baño. ¿Como iba a ser posible? Estaba horriblemente caliente aquí en California, y estábamos en agosto y no había manera de que él...

Entré al baño y vi a Cole en la bañera con agua super helada llena de cubos de hielo. Me empezó a hervir la sangre de coraje.

- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, Cole? -

- Probando. Pensé que te ibas a tardar más - dijo con dificultad.

- Sal de aquí! -

- Espera... sólo un momento... -

- Ésta agua está congeladísima! - dije cuando metí la mano a la bañera - ¿Cómo es que no te has transformado todavía? -

- Éso es lo que intento averiguar, Barbie. Recuerdas lo que te dije? - Su cabello negro estaba todo mojado también y me miraba intensamente con sus ojos verdes. Agarraba los bordes de la bañera como si eso le disminuiría el sufrimiento que seguro sentía.

- Cole... ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Podrías haber probado la cura en alguien más - le dije a pesar de que sabía que a él no le gustaba hacer éso. Es un maníaco suicida - Si la cura funciona, no podrás correr a través de tu bosque mágico nunca más - le dije sarcásticamente.

- Ése es el punto, amor - me dijo con una sonrisa.

EPÍLOGO

SAM

Como Koening estaba a cargo de la manada, Grace y yo pudimos irnos a Noruega con Rachel. Yo ya había terminado la preparatoria, así que ir con Grace a la universidad no sería un problema porque podía pagarlo. La cuenta bancaria de Beck ahora era mía y tenía suficiente dinero para sobrevivir mientras conseguía un empleo. Aún así, esta era la parte que odiaba. Aviones. Los papás de Grace nos llevaron al aeropuerto y su papá solamente me ordenó que la cuidara. Amy, por otra parte, nos abrazo a ambos y nos deseó buena suerte.

Yo no creo en la suerte. Conseguímos transportar mi auto en ese enorme avión. Tomé a Grace de la mano y caminamos hacia el avión. Noruega sería muy gélido, pero ambos estábamos determinados a creer en nuestra cura. Bueno, al menos yo. Grace se veía normal. Estaba emocionado por este nuevo comienzo. Realmente era mi oportunidad de vivir como Samuel Roth lo habría hecho de no ser mordido. Sabía que iba a ser fantástico en cuanto llegáramos allá. Pero mientras eso sucedía, los aviones me ponían nervioso y francamente, me asustaban.

GRACE

Después de un tiempo de vuelo comencé a pensar cómo el dejar Minnesota se sentía extraño. Iba a extrañar muchísimo el bosque. A pesar de éso, mi vida universitaria con Sam a mi lado iba a ser genial e iba a guardar cada momento de ella en mi corazón mientras viviera. Sam y yo estábamos abrazados y le besé su quijada. Él me miró y me besó en los labios.

- Odio los aviones - murmuró.

- Si te duermes, el tiempo se irá más deprisa - le dije acariciando su mejilla. Él me sonrió. Miré por la ventana - Sam! Mira! Noruega se ve tan verde! -

Sam se asomó también y frunció el ceño.

- Estamos demasiado arriba -

- Sam, este lugar está lleno de árboles, es todo un bosque. Espero que nuestro departamento esté cerca. Parece que hay toda una nueva historia en ellos -

Sam me miró.

- Seguro que sí la hay -


End file.
